A Matter of Perspective
by FiresofAnarchy
Summary: Now, a series of one shots centered around Blaine and Liv.
1. Like a Book

**A Matter of Perspective**

 **Like a Book**

 **This ended up a little shorter than I wanted it to be but what can you do. Blaine and Liv are just the best. Especially since I really hate Major. Anyways I hope you like it.**

* * *

Blaine sat on a lonely bar stool much like he had many nights previously trying to drink his problems away. It was her again of course, it was always her nowadays. He wasn't a good man, he knew that, but he always prided himself on being able to hide that fact behind the veneer of the cocky jokester that was also so much a part of him. At least as a zombie he could always could blame it on that, but now he was human again and hurting just as many people. He downed another shot and decided that he had been there long enough.

As he walked outside he felt the cold touch of the rain falling in Seattle's most recent thunderstorm. He had always loved the rain as a kid and it still brought a calming feeling to him. He sighed as he began walking back towards his car.

"Is this what you wanted dad," he muttered to himself. He decided that he was going to visit the morgue in the morning just to get whatever it was he was feeling right now off of his chest.

As he walked into the morgue the next day he was surprised to find it empty though it soon dawned on him that they were probably on some case. He decided to make himself at home while he waited for them to get back. He was surprised when only Liv walked in twenty minutes later.

"Where's the good doctor," he asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

She jumped back at the sudden outburst from the far corner.

"Didn't really picture you as the jumpy kind, I'll have to write that down," he added as she brought him into focus.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," she said sarcastically. "Now, is there a reason you're here?"

"Oh you know me," he said. "I love checking up on my two favorite morgue employees."

"Considering Ravi and I are the only ones you've met I don't feel that flattered," she said.

"You wound me," he said. "But you never answered my first question." "Where is the good doctor?"

"On a date with Peyton," she said flatly. "I told him that I could handle the morgue on my own, so he leapt at the opportunity."

"That must be weird," he said. "Your best friend and former roommate dating your boss."

"To be honest it was weirder when they were broken up," she said. "No right answers when you're in the middle of that."

"It appears we have that in common," he said. "The inability to find the right answers."

She gave him a glare that he imagined could cut glass. "Don't you dare act like our situations are anything alike." "You killed Lowell like he was nothing, just another notch to add to your criminal belt."

"Hey I have feelings too," he said.

"Why should I give a damn about your feelings," she said her voice louder than usual. He took note of how little she yelled.

"Fine," he said. "I don't even know why I came here," he continued more to himself than to her.

"Me neither," she said. "Clearly you just live to be a dick."

"Clearly," he said with a sigh. "This was a stupid idea, I should be going."

He walked out looking down at the floor; he didn't want to look at those glaring eyes any more than he had to. It wasn't supposed to go like that, he was supposed to get up her face, if she got angry then that would just enhance the possibility of getting her off of her game. Of course she read him like a book like she always seemed to be able to do and turned the tables on him.

Did he regret killing Lowell? Sure, but Lowell was aiming to see him dead so it became kill or be killed and in that moment he had acted on instinct. He supposed that that was what made her and him so different, she always thought things through. That was all well and good but it was also the kind of thinking that could get you killed really fast.

He checked his pockets for his phone and found that he had left it back at the morgue, he knew he should have never been playing around with the apps while he was waiting around. He sighed knowing that this probably would mean seeing that glare again, but he couldn't just leave his phone lying around, a business contact could call at any time. He shuttered to think what she would do if she found it ringing.

"Yeah Yeah I know I'm a dick," he said as he entered. "I just forgot my phone in here." To his surprise there was no witty comeback.

"Hey I know you're mad, but the silent treatment isn't necessary," he said. Again no answer.

He felt the presence of someone behind him but as he turned around he could already see the punch that knocked him out winding up. As he woke up he found a familiar figure standing over him, her.

"What was that for," he asked though he had a good idea.

"Sorry," she said. "Had to get that out of my system and I didn't see another opportunity coming any time soon."

"Wow," he said. "You hit hard; granted you do have the advantage of zombie strength."

"You keep telling yourself that," she said with a smirk.

"I can't believe I was actually worried about you when I walked in here," he admitted.

"Sure you were," she said. "And I'm running for President."

"I'd vote for you," he said with a smile.

Well," she said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"We need someone advocating for zombie rights," he said.

"I can't even tell if you're joking anymore," she said. "Anyways you can get your phone and get out."

"Alright," he said. He wasn't looking for another fight right now.

As he walked back out of the morgue he couldn't help but smile; she actually punched him. Maybe they weren't as different as he had first thought. Of course that was the way it always was, everything was a matter of perspective. A good man could be viewed as evil by some and the opposite could go for an evil man. There was still good in him somewhere, he just needed something or someone to bring it out of him again.


	2. Where Do We Go From Here

**A Matter of Perspective**

 **Where Do We Go From Here**

 **So, when I originally wrote the first chapter to this fic I had something else in mind but it fell to the wayside and I'm not even sure what it was anymore. I just got caught up on the show yesterday though and this idea for a post-finale scene just came to mind. I'm not exactly sure how it came out, but it is what it is. Blaine has recovered his normal personality in this because I really didn't like what they did to him in the show and I hope he goes back to himself next season. I was listening to These Hard Times by Matchbox Twenty while writing this.**

* * *

 _What do you do when you find out that the world you thought you knew is actually nothing like you thought it was? You can't continue to live under the illusions that you held previously, but it's not like you can just jump headfirst into the new reality that easily either._

At the beginning this whole being a zombie thing had been strange, frightening even, but she had managed. She had Ravi and her job and that had been more than enough for a while. Then the whole thing with Clive had started and it had given her a purpose again, instead of focusing on all of the bad parts of her situation she could use her newly acquired abilities to actually help people. It had all been relatively simple back then, get a case, eat the victim's brain, get some visions, and eventually it was boom case solved. The whole thing with Max Rager had just made her life complicated in ways she wasn't even sure she could fully comprehend at the moment.

"If it isn't Team Z's fearless leader," a familiar voice drew her eyes up from the beakers she had been rinsing out in the sink. "Long time no see."

"In case you haven't noticed I've been busy," she said. "No thanks to you."

"That hurts, it really does," he said with a show of mock indignation. "I've been nothing but a humble zombie trying to make his way in the world, no criminal activity whatsoever, scout's honor."

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it," she said.

"I have noticed," he said.

"The you being busy part," he added at her look of confusion. "That was a hell of a job you pulled at Max Rager."

"I didn't do it alone," she said shifting her foot nervously.

"No of course not, a job like that doesn't go smoothly with only one person," he said. "Rumor has it that a certain morally ambiguous paramilitary group even showed up to help clear the place out, but I'm sure those are just rumors."

The shocked expression on her face only functioned to widen his smirk.

"Oh yes a little birdie told me all about it in fact," he said, smirk unwavering. "Now even I have to admit that Vivian Stoll is a hard woman to track down, but I have my ways."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," he continued after a pause.

"And you do," the response was out of her mouth before she could help it.

"She's dangerous, ruthless even," he said. "There's not much more for a person like me to be concerned about."

"You on the other hand," he said waving absently in her direction. "Could end up getting hurt very badly if you decided to do the tango with her."

"I can handle myself just fine thank you very much," she said.

"You don't understand," he said moving in closer to her.

Once he was thoroughly inside of her personal space he continued, "People like her, they're not like me, Hell they're not even like Vaughn Du Clark, they're a different breed of dangerous and evil and you will end up getting hurt if you decide to get in the way of what she wants; it might not be a physical kind of hurt but you won't walk away from the experience the same."

"And when exactly did what happens to me matter to you," she said in what she hoped was an angry tone. "It never did before."

"Au contraire mon ami," he said. "What happens to you has always mattered to me."

For a brief moment she thought she saw something genuine flash across his face but it was gone as soon as it came.

"And it's not just me who cares about what happens to you," he said putting the mask back on. "It's all of those zombies you saved, all of those zombies out there that view you as a hero now after what you did at Max Rager; the one that saved them from Max Rager's experiments and the Chaos Killer at large."

"When I call you the leader of Team Z, that's not just hyperbole," he continued. "Even if I think that there's someone out there far more handsome who could take up the mantle."

She suppressed the desire to break out laughing at that and briefly wondered if he was on some sort of psychic brain. These were exactly the kinds of things that were running through her head before he distracted her.

"I didn't do it alone," she repeated less confidently than before.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "You're the one they remember."

"So trust me when I say that you better think long and hard about what you do next, because it's not just about you anymore," he said. "We all rise and fall with the tide that is Liv Moore."

"I never thought of you as one to actually care about the bigger picture," she said.

"Look, I know I haven't exactly given you reason to think very highly of me, in fact you're probably perfectly justified to have thoughts about my gruesome death on a regular basis," he said. "I really am trying now though, you have to believe that; the whole amnesia thing really opened my eyes."

"It's not that simple," she said.

"No it's not," he said. "But that's what it is."

"Just take care of yourself," he continued. "Whatever comes next, it's going to be big."

With that he turned and left without another word, leaving her with more questions than answers. She never set out to be this hero that the other zombies apparently believe her to be and she never asked for any of this stuff with Vivian Stoll, but it was what it was. And then there was Blaine, post-amnesia he seemed to be a lot more in touch with his heart and morality. She couldn't bring herself to completely believe that he was some sort of new person, he had fooled them all too many times already for that, but he had seemed genuine enough and she could at least put his words to thought before she made any rash decisions. She only hoped that she was doing right by all these people that apparently now looked up to her.

 _Maybe it isn't so much about jumping into the new reality as it is taking the reality you already knew and adjusting it to fit a new course. It can get lonely at the top, but it doesn't have to be. The burden doesn't have to be shouldered alone._

* * *

 **If I can maintain the right inspiration I'll probably write some more Bliv in the near future because I still don't like Major though now it's for different reasons. I also may take up writing some stuff about Rita, maybe not necessarily her and Liv together though I think they could have had a similar dynamic to Liv and Blaine, but just in general because I don't think she deserved to die. So keep a look out for that if you're interested. I hope you liked this.**


	3. Something's Missing

**A Matter of Perspective**

 **Something's Missing**

 **So, some of the individual lines in this have been sitting around on my computer for a while and were originally intended for a happy fic where they had kids. It seems my mind didn't want to go that way so instead we get dark and brooding. Anyways, Liv's thoughts in this about Blaine's amnesia are pretty much my thoughts. I was listening to Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade while writing this**

* * *

They taught her about amnesia in medical school, talked about it in simple terms of someone losing their memory for a few hours or a few days, but it was rarely ever talked about in terms of something as drastic as what Peyton describes in Blaine when she finally gets around to talking to her after Max Rager. Peyton tells her all about how he's like a completely different person now and that she should come see for herself. She reluctantly pulls herself out of her apartment and goes to see what Peyton has in store for her.

The first thing that strikes her when she meets him is how wide eyed and unassured, decidedly unlike the Blaine she's used to, he ends up being. He has none of the witty charm or sarcasm that she associates conversations with him with and more or less just stands there waiting for prompts from Peyton as if he doesn't recognize social cues. Peyton guides him through it like someone would a lost puppy and Liv is unsure exactly what reaction she's supposed to be having to the whole thing. From the strange look Peyton shoots her the one that she's displaying isn't what the other woman was expecting at all. If she's being honest Liv would say that she didn't expect the sinking feeling in her stomach or sense of loss either, but it's there and manifests itself in the confused look she's giving the man who used to be the largest thorn in her side.

"Blaine can you give us a minute," Peyton said and he quickly left the room.

"What is with you," her friend asked as she turned her attention towards her. "I thought you'd be happy; he won't be a pain in your ass anymore."

"I don't know," was all she could say. "It just doesn't seem right seeing him this way."

"He has a chance to start over again," Peyton said. "It might not be a chance he exactly deserves, but it's a chance he has, a chance to be better."

"Yeah," she said not really meaning it. "I guess you're right."

If Peyton noticed the lack of conviction in her statement she didn't comment on it and walked off to where Liv could only assume Blaine was. It wasn't that she wasn't happy per se that Blaine had a chance at turning over a new leaf or even at having him out of her way from now on, it was just that having it happen this way didn't feel right. The person that had been standing in front of her only moments before wasn't Blaine and no matter how much he looked like Blaine on the outside he was never going to be Blaine to her. If Blaine was going to turn over a new leaf Liv would have much rather had him make the decision on his own rather than having an echo of his former self walking around in his body.

Before Liv even knew what she was doing she found herself at a bar and ordering several shots. As she slowly made her way through downing the copious amounts of alcohol in front of her she allowed her mind to wander back to all of her past experiences with Blaine. Their relationship had been complicated from the very beginning, having visions of someone in your dreams gave you a strange sense of connection to that person. He had been the first other zombie that she had met in the chaos that was her life after getting scratched at the boat party. What she had been hoping to find when she finally confronted him was something she still wasn't sure about but he had decidedly not fit the bill. His cocky grin and overtly non-subtle innuendos weren't exactly the most ingratiating thing.

The whole situation with Lowell had only served as a catalyst for even further antagonistic feelings for each other. She had loved Lowell, at least in some small way, and that relationship had been important in helping her finally get over Major, who was becoming less recognizable as the days went on anyways. When he pulled that trigger and ended Lowell's life Blaine took more away from her than he probably realized. After that there were so many actions and counteractions that she wasn't even sure if she was angry at him for that specific action anymore or if her disdain had morphed into a more general feeling.

Their relationship wasn't all antagonistic though. He had largely agreed to stay out of her way as long as she stayed out of his and it was the absence of that distraction that allowed her to focus so much of her efforts on taking down Max Rager. Maybe it was as confusingly simple as that, no matter their history or how many horrible things they did to each other they still got each other in some weird way at the end of the day. No matter how much she had hated him and what he did she would have never wished him a fate such as the one that had currently befallen him.

She wasn't sure what he had been like before the boat party, maybe he had been something similar to what the amnesia made him just with a harder edge, and maybe being turned into a zombie was much the same thing, but at least he still remembered. The Blaine she knew may have been morphed slightly into being slightly more confident and willing to take an active role in various situations, much like herself, but he was still Blaine underneath it all. This shell that Peyton was parading around was nothing more than a template ready to be filled with whatever Peyton deemed necessary for him to be a good person.

She raised the last shot glass that the bartender had poured for her in a toast, "I don't know if you're still in there Blaine or if you're ever coming back but here's to you."

As she walked back to her apartment that night mind still reeling from what had happened at Max Rager, though the current day's events had been a welcome distraction, she couldn't help but still feel the sinking in her chest whenever her mind drifted to the Blaine Peyton presented to her. Maybe he was what Peyton had been looking for when she had had that one night stand with him. Maybe they would be hooking up all the time now and making heart eyes at each other from across crowded rooms. She wasn't sure on that front, the only thing she was sure of was that she had undoubtedly lost something and the fact that she couldn't figure out exactly what only served to make her feel more uneasy.

* * *

 **On a side note I'd just like to rant a little bit. Almost everything I ship right now was either never going to be canon or is pretty far out of the picture for the foreseeable future and I'm just finding myself in a really weird place with TV, Video Games, and just all media in general. It's making me simultaneously really inspired and not inspired at all if that makes any sense. Sorry just had to get that off my chest because I'd assume anyone that ships Blaine/Liv would understand. This fic is now on Archive of Our Own.**


	4. Under The Influence

**A Matter of Perspective**

 **Under The Influence**

 **Megan5195 on here requested something between Liv and Blaine while she was under the influence of the horny librarian brains in season 2. I did my best with it and I'm not entirely happy with it myself, but I hope it's sort of what you had pictured.** **I already have an idea for another chapter based on the start to season 3 but that will probably be after the next episode. I was listening to Crazy by Aerosmith while writing this.**

* * *

She had been under the influence of horny librarian brains, she had been hitting on everything that moved, what happened between them wasn't any different; at least that's what Blaine was trying to convince himself of. He had only wanted to check and see the cure's progress, maybe mess with his two favorite morgue employees while he was there, and then make a quick exit back to his criminal empire. It had all seemed so easy when he pushed his way through the unguarded door and announced his presence, but it had quickly gone downhill from there. Blaine wasn't even sure if he would call what happened going downhill and that was the problem.

He should have known something was off when he made his way almost completely into the morgue without seeing either Liv or Ravi and more specifically without either of them responding to his calls announcing his presence. He should have turned and walked away right there and then, but curiosity got the better of him and he pressed further into enemy territory. It wasn't long before he found her in the little alcove that had the appearance of serving as a sort of break room. He hadn't had much use for porn in a long time, but if there was a category for what Liv was doing to the spoon currently the focus of her own oral skills then he wouldn't mind queuing up a few videos and seeing where it got him.

"I hope you at least bought that spoon dinner first," he said as he casually leaned against the far wall and waited for her to freak out.

She did, and it was hilarious. There were flailing arms and everything.

"What do you want Blaine," she said awkwardly as she didn't notice the spoon still in her hand.

"Well now I want to be that spoon," he said smirking. "Even if what you were just doing there would be much more applicable to the lady zombies of the world."

"Right," she said coughing. "And you know all about what the lady zombies of the world would want, do you."

"I consider myself in an expert in the things that all types of ladies want," he said continuing to smirk.

"I'm sure your confidence is a real turn on for all those girls you force to sleep with you for the brains," she said regaining some of her composure.

"I don't know what kind of person you think I am," he said suddenly defensive. "But brains or no brains, I would never force anyone to sleep with me if they didn't want to."

This was what had been there since that initial encounter when he stumbled into the morgue wondering why someone named Liv Moore was so interested in having a word with him. It was their dynamic, a push-pull that he relished in whenever he could get it. But something changed in her demeanor after he said that, a slight smile on her face and a look in her eyes that he had never seen directed at him. He would have commented on it, pushed until she fought back again, but before either of them could get another word out she was across the room in a flash and pinning him against the wall.

"Good," she said before she took him and did much the same thing that she had been doing to spoon to his mouth.

He had tried to interject something about how crazy what she was doing was but she had just put her finger up to his lips and told him to shhh. After that it all went in kind of a blur, they didn't have sex right there in that room; no, she moved it out into the main morgue area and pushed him down onto one of the examination tables. It was over in about thirty minutes and as he found himself still panting on top of the table with her pulling her clothes back on the questions began rolling around in his head immediately. He tried to talk to her, get some sort of explanation, but the look on her face when he saw it again was one of regret with no remnant of what had been there before.

He had left after that, it had seemed like the right thing to do, but he couldn't bring himself to go much further than leaning against the wall outside of the morgue. Ravi had found him there a few hours later, still reevaluating his life, and told him to be careful around Liv and her horny librarian brains. Then it hit him and one look at Ravi's face told him that he got a sense of what happened too. "Damn," had been all the other man could say to him. He got up and dusted himself off before pointing the other man towards the morgue so he could help Liv deal with it. Whatever had just happened, him going back in there wasn't going to help anyone.

That's all it had been, they had sex while she was under the influence of horny librarian brains and she regretted it afterwards. He had had meaningless sex with people and regretted it many times before, that's actually sort of what Liv and he had been talking about before everything happened despite her insinuating he took advantage of people. Using people for sex who didn't care and then going on with his life had never been a problem before, so why was it a problem now? He certainly didn't have any actual feelings for Liv and it was ludicrous to assume, especially after seeing the look in her eyes afterwards, that she had any real feelings for him. It was just sex, at least it should have been, but it didn't feel that way.

Liv was his antithesis in every way, hated him and everything he stood for with every fiber of her being. They had clashed since that first failed brain drop off. Hell, he even killed her boyfriend. Either one of them having feelings for the other one was ridiculous by every stretch of logic that he could muster in his head. And even if for some strange reason there were feelings there, there was no way they could ever put the past behind them and allow those feelings to become physical.

He made it back Shady Plots with his head still spinning from the experience. It had felt good, been the best sex he'd had in a long time and that should have been the end of it. Now it was buzzing around in his head and taking his attention away from more important matters, like making sure his employees didn't let their complete stupidity slow down his operation. It was just sex, sex while she was under the influence of a brain, and neither of them had any desire to continue anything else with the other. Maybe if he told himself that enough times it would eventually become true.

* * *

 **On a side note, I don't know why it's the first thing I thought of but now I have Liv sensually licking a spoon stuck in my head. And what she was going to do with it after that if Blaine didn't show up is up to you I guess but I think we all know.**


	5. Duet

**A Matter of Perspective**

 **Duet**

 **I had this idea almost immediately after 3x03 and after fiddling with it off and on I'm still not sure how it turned out, but it serves it's purpose. I'm not exactly sure about a timeline for this, but obviously after everything settles down. Blaine has his memory back here, obviously, because this whole thing they're doing with amnesia is really stupid and is becoming a detriment to his character. Not as detrimental as what they're doing with Peyton and Ravi which is completely dumb on so many levels I don't even know where to begin but still. Anyways I hope you like this slice of domesticity.**

* * *

Blaine was nervous, they were really doing this. He chanced a glance over to where Liv was rocking on the balls of her feet and biting her lip, at least she was nervous too. It had been Ravi's idea of course with moral support from Major, whenever those two got an idea stuck in their heads it only ever spelled trouble for him. He had been having a typical night performing his lounge singer duties, despite it being something his amnesia afflicted self had begun doing he found that he actually enjoyed it albeit in small doses, he still had an image to maintain after all. That image would surely take a hit tonight but at least he could take solace in the fact that Liv was suffering right along with him, as it should be.

It had been a typical night all things considered, the crowd gave him a standing ovation and Liv was looking particularly radiant in a black cocktail dress that was giving him ideas for how he wanted to spend the rest of his night. All things told it had been a pretty good night for him until Ravi decided to have what he surely considered a grand epiphany. The other man had proceeded to go on a diatribe about how great his voice was, which he thought should have been evident the first time they came to watch him, and then continued to tell a story about a time when Liv had eaten the brain of a country singer and had done an open mic night at a similar club. The term duet was thrown around and before Blaine even knew what hit him they found themselves here at a karaoke club preparing to do said duet.

"You know we could just bail on them," he said sliding up next to her. "They're so caught up in their own little world they probably won't even notice we're gone."

"Ravi will notice," she said shaking her head. "And he'll start calling us chicken and making clucking noises every time he sees us."

"Really," he said disbelieving.

"You've met him haven't you," she said.

They stood there for a few brief moments before they heard the announcement that they were about to go on. As they moved out onto the stage Blaine could see there was a piano set off to one side and a solitary mic in the middle of the stage and moved to take the piano. Ravi and Major were out in the crowd each with a random woman that they must have met at the club. Major gave him a thumbs up and he found himself wishing that Zombism came with the power to hurt people with your mind. The song When Love and Hate Collide by Def Leppard began playing and with one final look over at Liv who appeared much more confident behind the mic than he would have thought, he found a simple piano melody to go along with the backing track and got on with the show.

Liv's voice cut through the air like nothing he had ever heard before. It wasn't the first time he was hearing her sing, not by a long shot, but as she stood there with more stage presence than he had ever imagined her having, singing a song that seemed like it was made for them he found himself thinking about how far they had come since that first meeting in the morgue what seemed like a lifetime ago. He had been an asshole back then, there was no getting around that, and maybe he wasn't an entirely "good" person all the time now, but he had changed after regaining his memories from the depths of amnesiac oblivion and she had accepted him as he was. It was more than he deserved but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

They were met with moderately enthusiastic applause from the crowd that Blaine guessed was too drunk to even know what just happened, but it seemed to make Liv happy so he wasn't going to rain on her parade. They made their way off the stage quickly thereafter and it wasn't too long before Ravi and Major found them sans the women that had been accompanying them moments earlier. He would feel sorry for them if he didn't know them. After a few quick assurances of how well they did, directed mostly at Liv, the pair departed them and they were left alone in much the same positions as they had been previously.

"It didn't kill you," Liv said with a smirk.

"No, that job's already taken care of," he said. "And if anything's going to take me down again I've got my bets placed on you."

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint," she said with a look in her eyes that did things to him that it probably shouldn't while they were in public.

Luckily, they went home shortly after that and after a quick check to make sure that Cassie, their adoptive daughter and the only good thing to come out of Liv's interactions with Vivian Stoll, was actually passed out on the couch they made their way to their room to partake in the activities which he had been so vividly imagining since he first saw her in that dress. He still wasn't particularly happy with Ravi or Major about their enjoyment at his and Liv's expense, but if all of their plans started ending in sex he may start becoming more mellow about it.

After a few moments basking in the afterglow he asked, "What do you have in mind for getting them back?"

"They won't even see it coming," she said with a smirk.

Ravi and Major were certainly in for a rude awakening, when Liv's devious planning side came out to play what it inevitably came up with put even his best schemes to shame.

"I love you," he said wrapping her up in an embrace.

"I love you too," she said smiling before laying her head on his shoulder.

He hadn't had a good life growing up, it wasn't just his parents, he had made poor choices too and it all came together to make up a pretty terrible experience. He had hurt people, hurt Liv more than anyone else, had killed her boyfriend and been partially responsible for almost killing her brother, and she still managed to somehow forgive him for it all. They had spent so much time trying to hurt each other back when the Zombism was still a fresh and new concept that they had never realized how similar they really were deep down. Now that they were on the other side of it he couldn't remember why he ever wanted to hate her so much. Whatever his life had been before, there was no other way to describe it now than perfect.

* * *

 **The line about an adoptive daughter isn't a throwaway and is actually something I've wanted Liv to do since we found out about the zombie children. I have some ideas for other fics with her in them but we'll see where the inspiration takes me. Also speaking of music, did anyone else see that pop crap that Fall Out Boy and All Time Low put out recently. I personally won't be listening to that ever again.**


End file.
